Eclipse Anular - SessXRin
by Asurama
Summary: Rin es arrojada a un mundo desconocido, donde debe defenderse por sí misma, lejos de sus amigos y separada de su amo Sesshoumaru, quien desató involuntariamente un incendio que amenaza con devorarlo todo.


El sol se esconde

Lo vi bajar la espada mientras sus delicados labios esbozaban una tenue sonrisa, al verme mover a un lado la naginata que tan bien me había defendido momentos atrás, mientras jadeaba y el sudor perlaba mi frente y humedecía mi pelo negro. El frío del final del otoño, colándose entre mis labios, me provocaba ardor en la garganta, pese a que mis ropas siempre eran las mejores y más abrigadas de toda la aldea, incluidas las de entrenamiento. Su sonrisa era ganadora.

─¿Qué? ¿Te das por vencida tan pronto? ─Lanzó la provocación y en respuesta alcé mi arma frente a mí, sosteniéndola firme con ambas manos, para luego apuntar directo a su frente con el filo ominoso.

─Soy la protegida de Sesshoumaru-sama, rendirme no está en mis planes ─con paso rápido, avancé hacia él y sentí el resonar del metal cuando la hoja de la naginata, forjada esmeradamente por Totousai, chocó con la enorme Tessaiga, que bloqueó su avance.

Cansada por las horas que habíamos pasado allí a campo abierto, aunque sin deseos de admitirlo, retrocedí un paso, levanté el arma sobre mi cabeza, haciendo que Tessaiga se elevará también y le puse el filo en el cuello. No pensaba que fuese producto de mi propia destreza, sino más bien su condescendencia. Aunque sabía que no me gustaba que me tuvieran lástima, sus ojos de oro bruñido seguían viendo a la mocosa desprotegida, lo sabía.

E Inuyasha no era el único, todos me veían así, aunque intentaran disimularlo. Yo era el tesoro de frágil porcelana que ocasionaría un cataclismo si llegaba a romperse. El punto débil que permanecía oculto para no ser descubierto. La pieza clave que derrumbaría castillos. Como tal, no podía desvanecer de fatiga.

─Es suficiente por hoy, es hora de que subamos a la aldea, mañana continuaremos con tu entrenamiento ─sentenció.

─Es temprano, aún hay sol ─me excusé, aunque suponía que era difícil ocultar de sus blancas orejas caninas el verdadero ritmo desbocado de mi corazón.

Aunque en principio todos se opusieran a este duro entrenamiento, acabaron por aceptar que algo yo debía hacer cuando el infortunio quisiera que no hubiera nadie para defenderme. Tuvieron que aceptar que no siempre podrían estar al pendiente de mí. En los años que llevaba allí, cada quién aportó de sus conocimientos.

Miroku-sama me enseñó a leer y a escribir, aunque debiera poner mucho empeño en ello, dada mi falta natural de atención, algo que Kagome-sama llamaba hiperactividad. También me enseñó sobre escritos santos, sobre jerarquías de cada uno de los mundos que conformaban nuestro universo, sobre filosofía, sobre lectura y confección de ofudas para exorcismos y a meditar. Sango-sama me enseñó sobre venenos y preparación y acerca de técnicas de exterminador. Cuando no necesitaba cuidad de sus niños, caminaba conmigo por el bosque. De ella aprendí a reconocer las huellas de diferentes criaturas naturales y sobrenaturales, a saber dónde anidaban, dónde y cómo podían aparecer y cuáles eran sus fortalezas y debilidades. De Kaede-sama aprendí sobre cuidado de heridas, preparación y uso de hierbas medicinales, rituales de exorcismo y purificación y diferentes tipos de hechizos propios de una miko. También la ayudaba en muchas tareas diarias y aprendí las cosas que debía hacer una dama que se preciara. Con ella practicaba las técnicas de tiro con arco desde el lomo de un caballo en movimiento. Shippou-kun fue muy amable al enseñarme a desvelar hechizos de zorro y aprender a hacer útiles trampas y complejos engaños por si me veía en la necesidad de ser ayudada por alguien. De Kagome-sama aprendí toda clase de cosas interesantes sobre el mundo del que provenía y junto con los demás pusimos en práctica muchos avances de su época. Inuyasha me enseñó a leer las fases de la luna y las señales de la naturaleza, cómo encontrar escondites seguros y elaborar herramientas de supervivencia, pues éstas eran cosas que él hacía de niño para poder salvarse.

Todos contribuían por turnos a enseñarme a pelear, cada uno con sus modos y técnicas y me tenían mucha paciencia. No era errado decir que con el tiempo me volvía una suerte de prodigiosa onmyouji. Aunque el amo cuestionara eso al comienzo y lo considerara innecesario, presentándose así tal vez la primera de nuestras discusiones desde que nos convirtiéramos en amigos, le di la lata. Tuvo que ceder y encargarle a Totousai la mejor arma posible y conseguirme ropas adecuadas para entrenar.

Si iba a estar condenada a vivir en la aldea, no quería perder el tiempo, ayudaba a todos y aprendía lo que cayera en mi mano. Si algo o alguien osaba invadir nuestra paz, no quería ser el estorbo y la piedra de tropiezo y evitaría a cualquier coste ver otra muerte innecesaria.

Para colmo, al paso de los años demostré haber "heredado" el carácter de mi señor, obstinación, arrogancia, algo de pedantería y una lengua afilada, probablemente por haber sido siempre la más consentida de sus protegidos. Eso ponía los pelos de punta a los amigos a quienes tenía alrededor, pues podía estar tan feliz de pronto y al minuto, emitir un comentario duro ante alguien que quisiera pasarse de listo. Todo en mí gritaba que no iba a rendirme fácilmente.

─¡Es la sexta de la tarde! Es hora de volver a casa, Kaede-sama te está esperando, Rin-san ─saludó Miroku mientras caminaba en dirección a nosotros. Inuyasha envainó ahora su vieja Tessaiga y yo cargué mi alabarda al hombro. Ambos nos giramos a ver al erudito monje y yo lo saludé elevando la mano.

Entre los llamativos regalos entregados por mi amo, se encontraba un wadokei, un reloj bastante grande hecho en metal, que marcaba las horas con una aguja corriendo alrededor de un eje, desde la novena hora de la noche a la cuarta de la mañana y desde la novena del mediodía a la cuarta del anochecer. El resto de casas medían el tiempo en varas de incienso, suponiendo que tuvieran el dinero en arroz para invertirlo. La casa que yo compartía con Kaede era tal vez la única en leguas a la redonda en tener un reloj. Kagome-sama era quien más disfrutaba de mi regalo. Asombrosamente, en su mundo todos parecían tener un reloj y odiarlo. En especial entre la sexta y la quinta de la mañana.

Como fuere, si Kaede-sama me llamaba, debía acudir al instante. Al ser mi protectora estaba en gran deuda con ella y quería cuidar también de su salud, dado que en el último mes había caído en cama presa de una repentina enfermedad. Kagome-sama, Sango-sama y yo nos turnábamos en su cuidado, junto con otras mujeres agradecidas de la aldea. La anciana era todo lo que yo tenía como familiar, si se podía llamar así, dado que a principios del verano anterior, Kohaku y yo recibimos una misiva del que llamáramos amo. Teníamos prohibido acercarnos a él, pisar sus tierras, ver a cualquiera de su clan. En síntesis, estábamos exiliados, sin previo aviso, sin explicaciones.

Sus regalos dejaron de llegar. Había prometido ir por mí y por mis cosas, así como tantas otras promesas, pero ninguna se había cumplido. No regresó siquiera para verme. No llegó ninguna correspondencia de su puño y letra. Fue como si desapareciera para nosotros. Esperamos en vano, vimos correr las lunas nuevas. Sesshoumaru-sama no había vuelto. Mis entrenamientos ya no eran para poder acompañarlo de manera digna, sólo eran para no tener que pensar en nada, para no deprimirme, para proteger a los que sí estaban presentes.

Envolví mi naginata en su tela y caminé junto con el hanyou y el monje hacia la aldea. El sol caía muy rápido en otoño.

Me disponía a preparar la medicina de la noche para mi protectora cuando escuché a la distancia cascos de caballos. Bandidos y samuráis se movían en monturas, así que había desarrollado una fobia al sonido, especialmente cuando no era época de recaudación de impuestos. Pero no hubo revuelo de los demás aldeanos así, supe que no tenía que preocuparme y dejé el arma que siempre tenía a mano a un costado. Hice rápidamente la medicina de la anciana, se la di y asomé para enterarme de qué se trataba la visita inesperada. Era hora de que tomara mi baño, así que monté nuestro caballo con su respectiva alforja rumbo a la casa de Kagome-sama.

No llegué a la mitad del camino, pues vi al jinete extraño. Vestía como un aldeano cualquiera.

─¿Eres la miko-sama de la aldea? ─preguntó con cierto aire de incredulidad, mientras me estudiaba. Comprendí su reacción. Llevaba puesta una hakama y hitoe blanco, encima de éste, un haori azul brillante estampado y sin mangas. En el cuello, un collar de piedras místicas regalado por las dos miko, muy parecido al de Inuyasha, ceñido a la cintura, un llamativo obi. Botas altas protegían mis pies. Debajo de la ropa interior, llevaba una pieza de exterminadora, regalo y confección de Sango-sama para que pudiera protegerme y sus mangas oscuras y ceñidas asomaban como armadura bajo las mangas de mi hitoe blanco. Pero lucía muy joven y además algo baja de estatura, debido a los años que me mal alimenté a la vera de una aldea en la temprana niñez, por causa de mi orfandad.

─Kaede-sama no se encuentra ahora ─no tenía permitido confiar en extraños─, pero Kagome-sama se encuentra en su casa. Es buena miko, me dirigía hacia allá.

Le indiqué el camino a nuestro caballo y fui acompañada de cerca por el jinete, se veía preocupado y cansado. Nuestro sonido y olor debió alertar rápidamente a Inuyasha, pues antes de que arribáramos a su hogar, salió a recibirnos. El caballo del extranjero se asustó al ver al hanyou y casi tiró a su jinete.

─¿Sucede algo malo, Rin?

─Necesito ver a la miko-sama de a aldea ─pidió el hombre sin siquiera dejarme hablar.

Por supuesto, como yo era una simple mujer, no tenía voz ni voto. Bajé del caballo sacando mis pertenencias de las alforjas, para entrar a la casa, dejando a Inuyasha con el hombre.

─Hay un gran foco de incendio en nuestra aldea, está a doscientas leguas de aquí.

─¿Has venido tan lejos a causa de un incendio? ¿Acaso no hay cursos de agua cerca de tu poblado? ─inquirió el hermano de mi señor, con escepticismo.

─No se trata de un fuego normal. Hemos intentado apagarlo con tierra, agua y lo que encontráramos, pero se extiende cada vez más y muchas personas han muerto. Había un pequeño sagrario a la vera del camino, poco antes de nuestra aldea. El fuego comenzó desde ahí, por eso creemos que su origen es sobrenatural. Hay rumores de que los exterminadores de esta región son muy buenos.

─Kagome-sama ─saludé a la mujer que asomaba para escuchar, al tiempo que me esforzaba en obtener información yo también.

─¿Dónde es el fuego? Será bueno que vaya a ver ─preguntó ella acercándose a su esposo.

─¿Puedo ir? ─me acerqué también.

─No ─fue la respuesta al unísono de la pareja, y la que daban indefectiblemente.

─Puede que se trate de algún espíritu maligno con bastante persistencia ─Arguyó Kagome─. Puede que la situación se torne muy grave si no nos movemos rápido, será mejor que vayamos en seguida, no hay tiempo para prepararnos para un viaje. Además Kaede te necesita aquí.

Le concedía razón y a regañadientes, esté en la casa, dejando mis cosas en una esquina.

─El baño está preparado para que lo utilices a placer ─me informó mientras iba en busca de su arco del monte Asuza y su carcaj con flechas.

Era curioso que utilizara la palabra placer, cuando sería lo último que sentiría, mientras era consciente de que gran número de personas morían de una manera terrible, calcinados.

─Por favor, Kagome-sama, salve a esa gente ─no podía hacerle perder el tiempo comenzando con ella una discusión inútil. La gente la necesitaba. La vi salir veloz de a casa y escuché cómo le pedía a Inuyasha subirse a su espalda. Percibí también sonido de cascos alejándose velozmente.

Me bañé rápidamente y sin perder el tiempo, me coloqué un kimono de seda de invierno con motivos en tonos bancos y lilas, los preferidos de mi señor, para luego ceñirme con un abrigo. Cuando salí en busca del caballo, el frío era terrible y noté cómo blancas motas comenzaban a caer. Las lunas frías había llegado rápidamente y sin aviso. Tiritando, me subí al animal y tomé sus riendas para volver a la casa.

Kaede-sama estaba profundamente dormida cuando llegué a su lado, su fiebre había bajado. La arropé y me dispuse a cenar sola, no quería despertarla. Preparé en una mesa al costado los ingredientes que llevaría mi estofado nocturno y mientras finalmente intentaba relajarme, fui sorprendida por gritos.

Tomé la naginata, un arco y flechas y salí de la casa, mientras Kaede-sama despertaba y me llamaba.

─Rin-chan, no debes salir a estas horas.

─Es una emergencia, Kaede-sama, los demás se marcharon hace poco, no hay nadie más que pueda ayudar. Por favor, resguárdese ─hablé rápidamente, agazapada junto a la cortina de juncos que guardaba la puerta de nuestra cabaña.

No sé por qué se lo dije. Como todos los ancianos tercos, hizo el esfuerzo por levantarse.

Pensé que se trataría de bandidos o quizás algún youkai perdido, que se enteró demasiado pronto de la ausencia de Inuyasha. Había algo a la distancia y me dirigí veloz allí. Estaba cerca, cuando me di cuenta de que se trataba de jyaki. La gente que antes gritaba, ahora estaba desmayada. Si no los sacaba de la zona invadida por ese miasma extraño, morirían. Disparé una flecha en la dirección en que parecía venir el jyaki para dispersarlo con algo de energía espiritual. Mis poderes no se asemejaban a los de Kagome-sama, pero era capaz de defenderme. Cubriéndome con una de las mangas de mi ropa, me acerqué a una mujer y traté de alejarla rápidamente, pero al tocarla, un dolor llegó a mis manos y me vi obligada a soltarla. Aquel no era un jyaki común, no se había disipado con el disparo. Intenté un segundo disparo, un tercero, pero aquella nube oscura se condensaba cada vez más. Algo brillaba al fondo de aquella callejuela. Era fuego. Un incendio había comenzado. El aire ardía, mis manos ardían. De algún modo, era el jyaki el que provocaba el fuego.

Entonces, recordé las palabras del hombre que había venido a pedir auxilio. ¿Había visto acaso, algo semejante? Ahora no podía averiguarlo. Subiendo al caballo, hice todo lo que podía, galopar entre las calles, gritando que había una nube de veneno y que todos debían huir hacia el río.

La poca gente que no había sido impactada por ese maligno poder, comenzó a correr en la dirección que yo había señalado. Cuando creí haberlo recorrido todo, volví a la cabaña de Kaede-sama, la ayudé a salir y subir al caballo. Tomando las riendas, empecé a correr también directo al río, mientras aquella oscura nube se cernía veloz sobre la aldea. Aquella energía se me hacía familiar, pero no tenía idea del lugar que provenía.

El jyaki pareció cobrar vida, sus vapores comenzaron a perseguirnos.

─¡Sesshoumaru-sama! ─grité esperando que por milagro apareciera. No sucedió.

Inuyasha y todos los demás se habían ido, no podía hacer nada, sin importar cuánto tiempo hubiera invertido en fortalecerme. Me detestaba, presionaba a mis piernas para correr más y lograr atravesar el río.

Una a una, comencé arrancar las cuentas de mi collar para arrojarlas cuales proyectiles hacia la nube. Cuando me giré para ver si abíamos dejado atrás la amenaza, contemplé algo terrible. La tierra volaba por el aire como si fuese arena, las casas habían desaparecido o estaban desapareciendo, los árboles se estaban secando. ¡Y el caballo también comenzó a secarse! Ya no podía correr a mi paso siquiera.

─¡Huye y sálvate! ─me dijo la anciana.

─¡No, Kaede-sama! ¡No puedo dejarla aquí! ─murmuré a través de la manga de mi ropa. Mi conciencia jamás estaría tranquila.

─¡Yo ya estoy vieja, tú tienes que vivir! ¡Habla con Inuyasha y Sesshoumaru…

Su cuerpo comenzó a empequeñecerse y palidecer. Se convertía en la muerte ante mis ojos llenos de lágrimas. No podía creer lo que estaba viendo, su carne desaparecía, iba a convertirse en huesos y aunque comencé a murmurar todas las oraciones que sabía y ponía mis manos hacia ella para liberar energía espiritual, el proceso no se detenía.

Aquel miasma incendiario comenzaba a acercarse a mí, pero chocaba con algo y retrocedía. Miré mi collar. Había sido confeccionado con la ayuda de Kagome, la persona de mayor poder espiritual existente. Tenía sentido que resistiera, pero no sabía cuánto iba a durar. Mientras tuviera cuentas conmigo, podía sobrevivir como si estuviera en el interior de un campo de energía transportable, razoné mientras corría hacia el río, suplicando que mis piernas no se vencieran.

Llegué a campo abierto, donde había bastante pasto y hojas secas. Tenía que bajar al río donde me esperaban los otros. En incendio no pasaría el agua, eso creí.

Pero me equivoqué. Cuando llegué al río, el incendio se extendía más allá del agua. La gente que confiaba en mí, aterrada comenzó a desvanecerse. Me esforcé en llegar a la otra orilla y cuando estuve al otro lado, perdí las esperanzas: el agua se evaporaba, la nieve había dejado de caer. Nada sobreviviría.

Con la punta de una flecha me herí el dedo, arranqué un trozo de tela de mi ropa haciéndola jirones y con mi sangre, escribí cuatro palabras en la tela: "fuego negro, Ayuda. Rin". Até el mensaje a la flecha y la arrojé tan lejos como podía, concentrando todo el poder espiritual que tenía, rogando que alguien conocido lo encontrara.

Seguí huyendo por el campo abierto, mientras me perseguía aquella cosa a la que había bautizado fuego negro, tal vez, Kuroka.


End file.
